narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solemn Sunset
Politics. The mere concept of these 'arts' bored the Ikikage to his core. The sands of Sunagakure glinted with sunlight, the light winds pushing the dunes of sand about, creating a truly beautiful scene. Yakedo despised the heat, however, in order to build a proper and stable diplomatic relationship between Iki and Suna, Yakedo would tolerate it. Alongside him were a group of shinobi, as well as his personal bodyguard and former pupil; Bakuro Iyō. "Bakuro," Yakedo began, slowly approaching Suna. "I'll need you to walk around and analyse the people. Bring back any sort of information; we need to understand the people." "Roger." Bakuro responded as he lit another cigarette. Soon, they had arrived at Suna, the party of shinobi walking in. As he walked by, many stared at him, mostly in awe. As he passed one woman, he gave a simple nod to the provocatively dressed woman, clothes which were Chinese-themed. As Yakedo made his way forward, some of his guards looked at the same woman, and they were intently staring at her. Yakedo called out as he continued in his movement, "Do not stare, she's simply another female. Keep moving." At the very moment she heard the Ikikage spoke, the lady was caught off-guard. She was not expecting the honourable shinobi in front of them to remind this unwritten law to the male guards at all. Apparently, she anticipated that Ikigakure citizens are well-mannered and distinct from the men she had mingled with before, and since they're guards of higher ranks, her expectation was even greater. The lady's opinion is supported by the fact that she even greeted them with her typical smile and that she even opted to approach the foreign group of shinobi as a . But their impression to her was a failure, unfortunately, excluding their leader's demeanour. "Thank you, Ikikage." she whispered to the wind, hoping that it may reach the person she sent the message to, but of course it did not. The shinobi party had already walked a long distance from the woman, who stood still by the road as she watched them fade into the suburbs and winds of the Sand Village. "Indeed. It would make the most logical way for secure trade routes." Yakedo stated, standing at a large map alongside the Kazekage. "However, we could add a tunnel, going from the Cronon Mountains to the Spirit Stream. It'd be safer and a much faster route." Yakedo finished, and immediately, the Kazekage agreed. "Amazing! The idea shall be placed into consideration." Yakedo simply nodded at the response. "Well, Ikikage-sama, I was wondering if you would wish to undergo a sort of...psychological analysis?" "Due to protocol, I assume?" "Indeed." The Kazekage replied. "I shall go, merely give me the directions to your psychologist." Yakedo made his way to the office, one that was quite the distance away. So far, the relations are going well. I'll request to harvest some of their Sandā-Crops for Ikigakure's own use. Yakedo thought to himself. Thoughts of a perfect relation between Suna and Iki rushed through Yakedo's mind, causing for the man to let lose a slight smirk. Finally, Yakedo had arrived at the office, however, the door was wide open, and no one was inside. Yakedo made his way in, taking a seat. "Interesting ambience..." he muttered to himself, and he suddenly felt a surge of chakra making its way behind him, accompanied by the footsteps of who Yakedo assumed would be his psychologist for the day. "Good day, Ikikage." The woman whom he saw earlier appeared. Her provocative outfit is now covered with a white lab-coat that only left her cleavage in the open. Making clicks with her high heeled shoes, she walked around the Ikikage and proceeded to the office desk at the center. The woman took her seat, brought out a folder, and scanned the document within it. "'Itonami Yakedo', leader of Ikigakure!" She smiled at the man as a follow-up greeting. "I am Sukinōka, Sunagakure's counselor and a Tokubetsu Jōnin." She reached her hand out to the Kage, attempting to shake hands with him. "Pleasure to meet you, your Honor." Yakedo accepted the handshake from the Jonin, smiling. "Please," Yakedo began. "Call me Yakedo, as of right now, I am your patient. You are the doctor. Are there any questions you have for me?" he finished, straightening his kimono, keeping his blades in check. He made brief eye contact with the female, and from there, he was able to take a peek at her soul. Pure... he thought, now beginning to realize her obvious beauty. He found himself already enjoying himself, something which did not occur often. Such a pure and innocent soul...I've never seen anything like it myself... he thought in his head, maintaining eye contact with Sukinōka. Sukinōka looked down and kept browsing the files as she was feeling pressure to have a village leader under her supervision. "Indeed, I am a doctor!" She looked up with her smile once more, overcoming the bit of shyness towards him. "As a Tokubetsu Jōnin," Sukinōka continued, "I specialize in psychology." Sukinōka noticed the brief eye-contact that Yakedo is making and she liked how he was attentive. "Our Kazekage gave me the task to conduct a psychological analysis, and I expect you, a Kage, to properly go with this activity." The woman reached for a small notepad beside a panda bobblehead figure. Sukinōka promptly flipped its pages and ripped off a piece. "We'll begin this with word association." From inside her upper front pockets, she withdrew a pen with a red lace attached. "Tell me, Yakedo, what comes first into your mind whenever you hear each of these words: Soul, Acceptance, Virtue. Hm?" "Well," Yakedo began. "Soul; to me it represents one's true self. Your body may be one anchor, but your soul makes up what you truly are. As for acceptance...I think of home. One does not gain the ability to enjoy life to its fullest without being accepted. The place where one gains acceptance, is the same place one gains a true home. Finally, virtue. Virtue is something which each and everyone in this realm has. Virtue is to be the embodiment of sought-after qualities. Any other questions?" "Hm," Sukinōka analyzed the Ikikage's answers. The piece of paper she has was scribbled with words randomly selected from his reply. Connecting these to each, Sukinōka used her opportunity to ask a follow-up question. "So you said it yourself that every one of us possesses a virtue. Can you tell me what is yours?" Sukinōka prepared the paper and pen once more to jot down notes regarding his awaited answer. "My virtue?" Yakedo asked, perplexed. "We may all have one, but I've never found mine. However, many praise me for my courage and wisdom. My ability to stay calm under pressure and be analytical no matter where I am. Courage due to my occasional recklessness when it comes to defending what I believe is right. That is my virtue." "I see!" Sukinōka exclaimed, her smile still flashing brightly. "You are truly worth of being a Kage in that case. The leader role fits you greatly, and you're in fact the ideal person to have it, no doubt!" Sukinōka flipped the documents on her table once more while giving occasional glances to Yakedo. Suddenly, the Kazekage arrived for an important cause. "I believe you had enough time Sukinōka to evaluate our dear guest." He said to intervene with the evaluation, while also scanning the aesthetics of the woman's counseling office. "Yes! The results are as what we expected, Leader." Sukinōka stood to approach the Kazekage and handed the folder containing the shinobi party's documents. He subsequently left the room before whispering a reminder to the female Jōnin. Sukinōka promptly returned to her desk, and leaned towards the Ikikage. "Sunagakure officials are now ready to meet with you and your party." Before she took a seat again, she recalled the events in the past hours. "Before you leave, Kage Yakedo, I want to thank you. For what you did earlier." She said with her typical sweet smile but now with a red blush across her cheeks. Yakede simply grinned as he stood. "Think nothing of it. My people were obviously attracted to a beauty such as yourself, and I am truly sorry they invaded your privacy as such." Yakedo said, turning his attention towards the Kazekage. "Now of course, you've requested for one of your own shinobi to accompany us and to reside in Ikigakure for a half-yearly term. Do you have anyone in mind?" "Mhm!" Sukinōka merely replied. The Kazekage, who was about to open the door outside, turned to face Yakedo and answer his question. "Oh, right! I have assigned one of my subordinates beforehand, although he is absent today for a mission. He'll return soon, I believe. Perhaps for today, you can have Sukinōka as temporary company." Sukinōka heard this and suddenly turned to look at her leader. He simply nodded to her. "Hm, with that, us three should proceed to my office. The officials are waiting." The Kazekage opened the door and left, Yakedo and Sukinōka following behind him on the way. Yakedo couldn't help himself but smirk at the realization that Sukinōka would be accompanying him. No! he thought to himself. Do not think in such ways. Yakedo thought as he made his way to the office. Category:Role-Play